Breathe Again
by desrm
Summary: He sends her a note that reads, "I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you as soon as you'll let me." As hard as she tries to ignore his apologies, she finds herself relenting. Will/Emma. oneshot. M-Rated.


**Quick little ficlet – for all my girls on twitter! Since you so nicely asked for it. Thank you for the prompt, Natalie… ask and you shall receive.**

Emma's office phone rings sometime around noon. She eyes it wearily and ignores it until the offending noise finally stops. It's the second call she's received in the space of a half hour; normally, she would never ignore calls at work, but she knows exactly who is calling.

Will.

She's upset with him, and rightfully so, she believes. He'd been in a bad mood since they woke up that morning, stressed because the Glee Club's invitational was coming up in a couple of days and they were short on practice time. He had come to her office during his free period in the morning, and somehow they had found themselves in an argument. In the throws, he had underhandedly taken a stab at her… well, quirks. He immediately noticed his slip and tried to take it back. Shaking her head and feeling tears sting in her yes, she shortly told him they would settle things at home after school. So he left.

He's been trying to apologize since, but she's ignored all of his attempts. He's sent a couple of his Spanish students to her office with stacks of papers containing hidden notes, all written with something along the lines of: "_I'm a jerk. What did I do to deserve you?"_ or,_ "I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you as soon as you'll let me." _Before she crumples them up and throws them into the trash beside her desk, she decides "_no matter what I say, I love every piece of you"_ is her favorite.

His messages and phone callls slow to a stop somewhere around 2:30, and she starts to think about how they'll resolve this. They've been together for a little under 6 months, and lived together for a few weeks, and have never thoroughly had an argument. They've had their disagreements, just as every other couple, but never has any of them left her feeling insecure and, quite frankly, hurt.

When the bell rings, signifying the end of the school day, she puts away her work, grabs her coat and purse, gathers her courage and makes the short walk to his office. He doesn't hear her footsteps, and she watches him from the doorway for a moment. He's staring down at some papers on his desk and tapping a pen down onto them while his hand lazily supports the weight of his head. His entire body seems to lift and drop dramatically when he sighs deeply. When she walks into the room, he finally notices the click of her heels against the linoleum floor. He jolts in surprise at the sight of her and sits up straight with a look in his eyes that's a mixture of shock and misery.

She stands against the wall directly facing him and crosses her arms, silently giving him an expectant glance. He gets up and is standing in front of her before she can even process his movements. He stands just a little closer than regular conversation would allow, and stares down into her eyes with a look so fiercely rueful that she has to look away to regain her nerve.

"Em…" he whispers, reaching out to her and angling her chin with his index finger. Their eyes meet again and she can't help the tears that slightly begin to pool in hers again. He sees them and he lets out another sigh. "Oh, Emma…"

He pulls her into his arms, and she doesn't resist, but she certainly doesn't give in either. Her arms remain crossed against her chest, awkwardly creating a barrier between their bodies as he attempts to hold her. He breaks the one sided embrace after a moment and places his lips on her forehead in a lingering, sweet kiss. The warmth from it spreads over her body and suddenly she finds it a little difficult to stay mad at him. She shakes her head as his lips leave her skin, forcing her will to come back to her. He may be the man she loves more than anything, but she wants, and deserves, to hear whatever he has to say.

His hands rest gently on her upper arms and he clears his throat awkwardly as he looks down at her still face.

"I wish I had some big speech that would make you forgive me instantly, like in the movies." He chuckles, and she mentally berates herself for feeling a smile tug at the corners of her lips. His face lights up just a bit at the sight.

He gently takes her hand into his and places her palm flat against his chest, over his heart. "You know that I love you, right?" he says uncertainly, as if she'd ever doubt it. He tells her anytime it strikes him, which is a lot.

"I love you too, Will, but-"

"I'm an idiot." He interrupts. His free hand reaches up to her face and his fingers run into her hair as his thumbs traces part of her neck. "I was having a bad day, and I took it out on you and… I really don't have an excuse."

_He's got that right_, she can't help but think.

"I fell in love with all of you, Em, not just pieces of you. Even the pieces you don't like."

"Will…" she whispers, disbelievingly. It coaxes him to keep going. He takes the hand she has placed on his chest and gently kisses her palm, keeping his eyes on hers.

"I love the way you wipe every single grape before you eat them, and that our closet is coordinated in 3 different ways… and how your hair always smells like lavender because showers help you relax. I know what I said earlier, but please believe me when I say you are absolutely perfect to me."

A tear rolls down her cheek and he wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. She smiles, though, and the light begins to return to her eyes. She pulls him a bit closer by his tie, and just like that, he knows it's over.

He leans down to capture her in a kiss then; his lips are soft and tentative against hers. As she begins to respond to him and he deepens the kiss, a small whimper escapes her as he presses their bodies together with his hands to her hips.

He breaks their kiss to trail his mouth down her neck, his lips and breath leaving her skin feeling burned. She shudders and the air seems to leave her lungs as he pushes away the collar of her shirt and nips at her collarbone.

He stops his ministrations suddenly, raising his head to breathe into the shell of her ear.

"I'm sorry…" He pulls away from her then, his bottom lip protruding just slightly in an adorable pout as he innocently toys with the bow on her shirt. If she weren't so… bothered, she'd laugh at the fact that he went from ravaging her to this state in a matter of seconds. But her chest continues to heave in her want for him, and she can't help herself.

"You can stop now, Will." She purrs, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck and pulling him closer. His forehead rests on hers and she can see the transformation in his eyes as the guilt leaves them and they glaze over with desire. She pecks his lips and smiles coyly at him. "I believe you have some making up to do."

In a split second, she's pinned against the wall, his hands on either side of her body. His entire body is pressed against hers and she stifles a groan, even trying to pull him impossibly closer. She pulls at his tie again, this time in an attempt to take it off, and he stops her movements.

"Maybe we should take this home." He says, but the smoldering look in his eyes suggests otherwise.

"I think we both know that's not happening." She retorts as his tie finds its way unceremoniously to the floor. He pulls away to lock his office door and make sure the blinds on the nearby windows are closed, thanking the powers that be that it's Friday and every person in the school sprinted to leave as soon as the bell rang.

He eyes the room before him haphazardly; fire courses through his veins and his heart pumps so loudly that he can't listen to his thoughts. Finally, he clumsily knocks some of the books and supplies on his desk to the floor. He turns to her, taking her hand as he shrugs and gives her a sheepish look. He takes her by the hips and lifts her onto the desk, and all at once, his hands are everywhere.

Clothing is quickly shed and carelessly finds itself in piles on the floor. He places hot, open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin of her chest and down towards her navel.

"… so gorgeous." He whispers, nearly incoherent. She whines and raises her hips from the desk below her, wordlessly telling him of her desperate state. She tugs at his boxers, the only article of clothing still separating them. Taking the hint, he pulls them off and instantly, as if it's her body's most natural reflex, her legs wrap around his hips.

She moves back on the desk, leaving him room to hover above her. He places a long, languorous kiss to her lips, the kind that leaves her breathless, and pushes into her. They sigh in unison.

He's slow and gentle at first. His every movement is cautious and calculated. He swivels his hips in that delicious way that causes her to rake her nails down the taut muscles of his back in response. He groans and leans down to bury his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder. He nips at her pulse point and she begins to tremble.

"Will…" she whimpers. He moans, whispering words of adoration into her ear. She repeats his name, this time more forcibly and he finally gets the hint. It's a plea.

He complies with her wishes and picks up his pace; she meets it, crying out as he grabs at her leg and hikes it higher onto his hips, giving himself better access and a new angle. Every nerve in her body turns into a live wire.

And all too soon, it's too much for either of them to take. She reaches her peak before him and he raises his head. He gazes down at her through hooded eyes; she's in a moment of complete abandon, her body writhing wildly beneath his. He groans an "I love you," and follows her over the edge.

He collapses next to her, his chest heaving in the fight for air and a sated look is on his face that matches hers. She curls into his side, laying her head on his chest, momentarily wondering how clean his desk is and if it's built to withstand their weight.

He wraps and arm around her, pulling her closer, places a kiss to the top of her head, and she suddenly doesn't care a bit about the desk. She hums in contentment and lightly places her lips to his chest. They lay there in silence for a few minutes before she speaks.

"I love all of you too, you know… even when you're having a bad day and you make me not want to talk to you."

He chuckles and shakes his head, murmuring another apology before she can quiet him with a short kiss. He smiles softly and gently runs his fingers along the skin of her hip to the small of her back. She shivers under his touch and can feel her body already reacting and yearning for more of him.

She flushes and he grins wickedly before saying, "Maybe we should argue more often."

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!**


End file.
